<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>General Snape Headcanons by hes5thlazarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798623">General Snape Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hes5thlazarus/pseuds/hes5thlazarus'>hes5thlazarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lazarus' Harry Potter Daydreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hes5thlazarus/pseuds/hes5thlazarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lazarus' Harry Potter Daydreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snape is an asshole, who cares?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-He was in the midst of a nervous breakdown when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts</p><p>-He had actually tried to find “better, purer” women/people after Lily’s death, as part of his cover, and also because a Death Eater sympathizer would be one of the few not to freak out when they saw the shadow of the Dark Mark on his forearm<br/>
<br/>
-He had been in an abusive romantic &amp; sexual relationship, where he was not the abuser, though–as though who’ve been in abusive relationships know, or at least in my personal experience–he became just as toxic as them<br/>
<br/>
-He stayed pretty social with the former Death Eater crew between the wars, still spying for Dumbledore (though Lucius thought he was reporting for him and their comrades)<br/>
<br/>
-While his grandfather Prince was not from one of the Sacred Twenty Eight, his maternal grandmother and grandpa Prince’s mother were both from Ancient &amp; Most Noble houses–one of the reasons why Lucius first took an interest in him<br/>
<br/>
-He stayed conversant in the muggle world despite himself<br/>
<br/>
-He loved the Wizarding World because he actually had opportunities there; all he could see were drugs, gangs, and prisons if he stayed in Cokeworth. He thought it was ironic that he still ended up in a gang; Petunia would’ve predicted it.<br/>
<br/>
-He and Lily did make up the summer of their fifth year, but could rarely find a moment to be alone over their sixth year (Marauder’s Map cough cough). They fell into a sexual relationship the next summer, which barely lasted two months, before angrily breaking up before Hogwarts.<br/>
<br/>
-Lily went out with James to spite Severus at first, but then he grew on her. Like a fungus.<br/>
<br/>
-Lily named her son partly to poke at Snape–for *Prince* Harry. Petunia approved.<br/>
<br/>
-Snape had a thing for Tonks, and thought Remus treated her like shit–reminded him of the relationship he had been in.<br/>
<br/>
-He took vicious pleasure out of terrifying Neville Longbottom. His disasters with cauldrons freaked him the fuck out, and the easiest way to make himself feel good was to make Longbottom understand how much he made his life worse.<br/>
<br/>
-He knew it was wrong to bully and belittle students, but didn’t care. Somebody had to toughen them up, he excused himself. And who better but the tame Death Eater?<br/>
<br/>
-He was an asshole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Snape Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Severus likes swimming at night. He remembers the warm, open sea, trembling moonlight, the slip of a warm body coming closer–and he doesn’t need to recall what happened afterward, it’s enough to have his doe curled up in his lap.<br/>-He enjoys the vegetable taste of mao jian tea on a light gray morning. Puerh sets the darker mornings right. It’s Scotland, after all. Mornings tend to be gray.<br/>-He took a two year sabbatical in the mid-80s to finish his Th.D, did it at King’s College in NYC. Viral curses, research overlapping with AIDs. He made a lot of friends, watched a lot of them die, but some of them outlived him too.<br/>-He spends winters and summers, when he can get away, in his rent-controlled apartment in Greenwich Village.<br/>-He left it to a woman named Lucie Rosier, and her husband, Alec Prince.<br/>-In another world, Lily Evans ran into him at the beach in 1977, the summer after their sixth year. Dorset. Late at night. She’s so surprised she forgets to ignore him. “The fuck are you doing here?” He offers her a cigarette.<br/>-She’s on vacation, he’s collecting seaweed for Slughorn. Horace may or may not have set them up.<br/>-In that world, they end up moving to New York. Maybe they spent a summer travelling through Italy. On the coast of Reggio-Calabria, late one night, wasting time before their midnight ferry takes them to Sicily, they go skinny-dipping.<br/>-Sometimes he feels like he’s walking through water. Everything comes to him muted. It’s an okay feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snape & Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Severus grew up listening to his parents’ music.</p><p>-Eileen was really into Nina Simone and jazz in general. Whenever she wasn’t feeling defeated–which wasn’t often–she would sing “Ain’t Got No”. This is the first layer to Snape’s defense against the dementers.</p><p>-Tobias liked jazz too. It was one of the things that kept him and Eileen together. But his favorite band was the Rolling Stones.</p><p>-Severus thinks “Gimme Shelter,” a neat metaphor for his parents’ relationship, covered the end of the 70s pretty well.</p><p>-They used to listen to the Stones together, Severus and Tobias, and Led Zeppelin, and then the Ramones, the Kinks, and Eileen got them into Iggy Pop. They all loved the Velvet Underground.</p><p>-He and Lily agreed “Baba O’Riley” was their get the fuck out of Cokeworth song.</p><p>-Severus got more into Bowie than Lily ever did.</p><p>-Severus was appalled when Sirius started wearing band tshirts. They had too similar taste in music.</p><p>-Then punk happened.</p><p>-Arguing over Severus’ album of Never Mind the Bollocks, Here’s the Sex Pistols was the last civil argument he and Tobias ever had. The Clash was okay though.</p><p>-Severus doesn’t think he would’ve survived the 80s without the Smiths. Or the Pogues. </p><p>-Lily willed him her Queen records. At least it wasn’t ABBA.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snape in the Muggle World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love Snape in the muggle world thought experiments. It all changes so much, depending on when and how he ends up, but I can’t help but find him drawn back to his father’s world. He so cocks up his chance in the wizarding world, as if he really had a chance, it seems like the only viable place for him to really have his own lease on life.<br/><br/>After the war, if he’d survived, I see him retreating to a little cottage by the sea to recover his health and then returning to a big city once he’s able to actually walk. Dumbledore left him money, that’s why Scimgeour never moved to prosecute–the man was his primary heir and the goblins have charms to detect unlawful death. (and Voldemort just applauds Snape for being the consummate Slytherin, tricking the Headmaster into thinking it was a mercy killing, but is a bit annoyed he hadn’t managed to keep his cover intact, it would’ve been easy to get at the Potter brat) He needs something intellectually stimulating, with a decent job market–and maybe he opens an herbal apothecary, capitalizing on our obsession with organic natural cures, or he gets a job for a pharmaceutical company, rejoicing in a return to the scientific method. He has to keep busy, he has to do something useful.<br/><br/>Maybe he leaves the country. I really like the idea of him moving to New York, living off his savings as long as he can, compiling notes for his textbooks and filing patents. Maybe Narcissa follows him. Maybe he runs into Regulus Black in a gay bar in Chelsea, and finds himself the next morning out of breath and anticipatory in the best way, watching the dawn over the Hudson.<br/><br/>And then, what if it’s when he’s 15? What if it’s after he calls Lily a mudblood? Tobias dies, or is badly injured–that’s actually a more compelling story, him still being alive–and Severus has to withdraw from school to work. He can’t find anything good in the wizarding world, not without his NEWTs. He takes his dad’s job at the mill, he falls in with a bad crowd, he starts drinking like his dad. Eileen’s sarcasm and Tobias’ muted violence doesn’t make it any better. Maybe Lily runs into him the next summer–she’s not dating James, canonically it wasn’t until 7th year, but she’s decided she’ll answer his letters–and he’s getting stoned with the other local roughs by the playground. She’s intrigued, stops by. Or maybe he’s dealing–and she’s intrigued, or disgusted. Or maybe he makes a delivery for Petunia, getting into harder stuff now.<br/><br/>And the mill closes after ‘79, the Winter of Discontent–maybe Severus is there at the picket line, maybe he gets picked up by the police, maybe he gets beaten up by the police. Maybe Tobias does, exacerbating his already fragile health. He’s out of work, dealing full time now. Maybe it’s Lily who picks him up from the station. Maybe she’s getting bullied by the Slytherins, now that Snape’s not there to stop them, and maybe she’s starting to realize that his circumstance are more straitened than hers. Maybe James and Sirius are tormenting Peter now, and younger Slytherin boys, and they’re ignoring her as a prefect. Maybe she’s getting disillusioned from the magical world too, especially when she can’t seem to find a job after graduation–and since she’s not dating Potter, there’s no rich boyfriend to fall back on. Maybe Tobias finally dies, and Snape’s got enough ready cash to go back to school. Maybe Eileen and Tobias are attacked by Death Eaters while Snape’s elsewhere, at a party or something, in the same raid that killed Lily &amp; Petunia’s parents, and James Potter sees it in the newspaper and realized he got the world wrong. Maybe this makes Lily and Severus leave town, maybe they move to London, maybe they move to New York. Either way, they disappear, and only Slughorn wonders what happened to them, his most brilliant and dangerous Potions student and the most vivacious jack-of-all-trades muggleborn he’d ever taught. He had hoped for great things from both of them, you know. Snape was a bit of a lost cause but he was hoping Lily wouldn’t lose her promise to marriage. Oh well, guess they’re both dead–or hiding as muggles, and they may as well be dead, right?<br/><br/>Maybe he moves to London and gets a scholarship to RADA. Maybe he becomes a movie star, and finally gets that recognition he craves, and donates his money to Good Causes but actually does organizing in Cokeworth and other places like it, to try and keep kids from falling through the cracks. Maybe Lily ends up a local politician. Maybe their kid’s a witch, but they don’t send her to Hogwarts–it’s all the local school, thank you very much.<br/><br/>Or what if he gets accused of collaborating with Death Eaters like Ludo Bagman just after he defects, and gets his wand snapped? Now he’s too toxic for the Death Eaters to associate with, and Voldemort’s too busy hunting out the Potters. (Maybe Peter was recruited solely to get at Lily &amp; James) Dumbledore abandons him, there’s no use to him now, and when Lily hears of it she thinks, “you reap what you sow” and laughs, a little guiltily, remembering how bad Spinner’s End is. But he’s been obsessively saving money like only someone who grew up poor can, exchanges it into pounds, and gets himself a bed in a shitty flat in London somewhere. Maybe he gets a job for a tabloid, maybe he gets a job with a private detective, maybe he works until he can go get his high school credits, his bachelor’s, his master’s, his phD, and ends up a Cambridge don somewhere. And when the Mark burns, he doesn’t know what to do, it’s not like he can apparate without a wand. And Voldemort’s forgotten about him anyway, he’s just a footnote in a history that forgot him.<br/><br/>But what if Voldemort gets to the Potters before Lily finds the Fidelius Charm in a dusty book in the Restricted Section, kills the baby before either parent can scream, and there’s nothing left but each other’s recrimination and regret. Maybe Peter does it, drops the baby extra hard when Lily’s distracted by Sirius doing something stupid with James. And Neville’s the boy who lived, Lily divorces James–“How couldn’t you fucking know he was a traitor? And all this time, you thought it was Remus–what, because he’s a werewolf?” (and the details of the Prank come out, why he thought Remus wouldn’t be trustworthy, because he doesn’t have reason to trust them.) [and James and Sirius end up happily together, and Remus thinks everything finally makes sense, Merlin, so much trouble could have been saved if James just admitted his obsession with Lily was a distraction, maybe he would’ve stopped bullying Snape for being a “pansy” and Peter for looking a little too long when Sirius stepped out of the shower, for disappearing with Wilkes behind the bleachers, for actually being open about his sexuality] [but maybe it would’ve been different if Peter hadn’t been so desperate for affirmation, maybe it would’ve been different if Remus hadn’t forgiven Sirius and apologized to Snape instead, tried studying with him, or Lily, or told Lily what happened so she’d stop harping on Snape for being ungrateful, or something] Remus Lupin is lost in his regrets, but he figures his shit out–eventually.<br/><br/>Maybe Lily retreats to the muggle world too, living off alimony and wandering museums. Maybe she’s a writer here, writing fantasy novels about the son she wished survived. Maybe she becomes a social worker. Maybe she runs into Snape at a coffeeshop with a friend, whom he rather tightly introduces as his “flatmate,” with an uncertain glance back at how he’s taking it. Maybe she blames him for Harry’s death. Maybe she tried to apologize about James, and he tells her to fuck off. <br/><br/>Maybe Severus gets involved in researching medication to cope with HIV, during the AIDs crisis of the 80s. Maybe his partner dies. Maybe he dies. Maybe neither of them do, but they watch their friends go, and Severus thinks about how he thought magic could solve anything, and wants to check out a potions book. Maybe he visits home, just to pick up his old books. Maybe he’s bisexual, he and “flatmate” break up shortly after Lily runs into them– “You’re ashamed of me. I can’t be with someone who won’t even admit he’s fucking me. I’m not your flatmate, Sev. I’m your goddamn lover! Was, was your lover. Or is it because you’re still into her? Didn’t she dump you for the rich boy?” Maybe he ends up pantomining perfect cis heterosexuality, hating himself but he can’t stand the way his father sneers at him, and Lily was always a prize, even if Potter sullied her first–and then we get the plot of that Alan Rickman movie where he and his young male lover manipulate his wife into committing suicide, Lily’s always been prone to hysteria.<br/><br/>Maybe he and his boyfriend move to London, he gets involved in the theater, and they’re so very happy, and when they get married, they don’t invite anybody Severus knew before he was 24 years old. He’s a famous actor, his boyfriend’s a politician, and when he dies in his mid 70s, there are tributes across the world, and Remus Lupi, reading the muggle news, is surprised, but life is strange, and that’s not the weirdest curveball it’s thrown him.<br/><br/>Maybe he gets mugged a few months after his wand’s been snapped, maybe somebody wanted to give that uppity poof a buck fifty but their hand slips and the boxcutter gets him straight in the jugular instead. Maybe he’s left to bleed out and die, it’s yet another sad death in the neighborhood, and no one goes to the funeral. Petunia sees a death notice in the newspaper and thinks at the ghost of Lily, “I told you so.” Or maybe it’s before Lily goes into hiding, after Peter kills the baby (and maybe he makes it seem like an accident, or like Harry choked on his food, or it was an allergic reaction), and Petunia sends her the clipping. She still doesn’t go to the funeral. What would she say to Eileen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a couple eileen snape headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fits with they call this closure? verse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To fit with the They Call This Closure? verse<br/><br/>-She met Tobias at the Aldermaston march for nuclear disarmament. <br/><br/>-She’s a quiet Marxist.<br/><br/>-She was raised Muslim and spoke Arabic at home, but found herself losing touch at Hogwarts–as was the Ministry agenda.<br/><br/>-Her father studied medieval eastern Mediterranean magical syncretism, and most of his work requires him to be reading and writing in Arabic.<br/><br/>-She got a job at the Ministry working for the Obliviators; she was assigned to police the protest, and that’s how she caught Tobias’ eye.<br/><br/>-She cheated first.<br/><br/>-She first thought about returning to her parents’ home after Severus’ birth, when Tobias remarked that he was glad he looked more normal, like his da.<br/><br/>-There had been warning signs before–comments on the street that Tobias only shrugged at, some invasive questions about turbans and headscarves, and it taking him a month to remember she wasn’t Pakistani–but, well, it’s not like he was worse than the wizarding folk at Hogwarts, and you have to make allowances for muggles’ ignorance, right?<br/><br/>-She resents that Severus is smarter than her, quicker with languages, with faster recall.</p><p>-They lived in Shiremoor at first; Tobias had a decent job as a mechanic, and was taking night classes. Then Eileen found herself pregnant and Tobias got into a fight with a couple of her Prince cousins; she doesn’t know what was said, but Tobias came home spitting slugs and without a nose and absolutely freaked out, so she took his side. The cousins whispered them out of town, and Tobias still has difficulty holding onto a job. Tobias’ parents let them stay with them. They died, quickly, one after the one, before Severus was born–the Snapes loved each other very much. Eileen looks at their long monogamy and wonders what the fuck she got herself into, settling down so young.<br/><br/>-She suspects (and hopes) it was an argument about politics. Her father’s nephews are pretty rotten venture capitalists.<br/><br/>-Eileen understands her “wifely duties”. She made her bed and she has to lie in it. That doesn’t mean she has to like it. And that doesn’t mean she won’t seek out men who will teach her how to enjoy it.<br/><br/>-She doesn’t particularly like her son. He’s too much for her. like her Slytherin parents and her intense (off-the-walls, free-wheeling) husband. She doesn’t understand how he hasn’t realized it’s best just to be quiet and take it, and then wait until they’re gone to react. And do something passive aggressive to get back.<br/><br/>-She was a Hufflepuff.<br/><br/>-She blames Severus for things being bad at home. Tobias is better when Severus is off at school; sometimes, it’s almost like they’re friends. And then he won’t like something about her cooking, and there’s shouting and things being thrown and she’s shaking in her own kitchen, wishing she had the bravery to use her wand–but cursing him would be muggle baiting.</p><p>-She doesn’t like women.</p><p>-She really, really, really likes sex. Tobias uses it as an excuse. Eileen uses occlumency to keep herself from reacting; he’s her husband, it doesn’t count, it doesn’t count, it doesn’t count, he has a right–and she encourages his drinking, because it means he’ll leave her alone, he’s too pissed to even get up the stairs.<br/><br/>-The man she runs off with, the mailman, talks her into going to counselling. She learns the term “marital rape”. But her therapist asks her if her docility in her marriage had something to do with her religion and implies her parents’ relationship was similar, and she shuts down and refuses to go back. Her new man doesn’t press. Tobias would have, demanded to know why, and laughed at her anger. But he’s not Tobias.<br/><br/>-She does not regret leaving the magical world; leave drama and world domination to idiots like her son, she’s going find a little bit of calm somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eileen, Tobias, Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how they fit together, how they died</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eileen was a obliviator straight out of Hogwarts. She met Tobias at a nuclear disarmament march–he knocked into her, she snapped at him, he snapped back and then apologized for stepping on her. Yes, they hooked up same day. And then the week after. And kept chatting.<br/><br/>Tobias was fascinated but a little disgusted by the Wizarding World, its even greater stuffiness and class inequality. He thought magic was lazy.</p><p>Eileen agreed; she’d always enjoyed working with her hands.<br/><br/>She cheated almost compulsively. Tobias did not. It was mostly with wizards, anyway, old comrades, no one from the neighborhood. Tobias did not approve on how she left Severus alone.<br/><br/>Tobias left Severus alone too, though. He may have been clever, but he had never been good at examining himself. Eileen, though, Eileen knew herself too well. That’s why she let Tobias get away with so much shit, in the beginning: guilt, guilt, guilt.<br/><br/>They decided to get married to make a political point in the Wizarding World. It made Eileen lose her job.</p><p>They had never really gotten along, but because they would always take each other’s shit and say anything on their mind, they mistook it for intimacy.</p><p>Eileen had two abortions after Severus.</p><p>They never regretted each other. They did, however, regret Severus. Tobias would’ve never moved them back to Spinner’s End if they had stayed childless, he was pulling in enough money doing clerical work in town to support just the two of them. A baby on top of that? It wasn’t that the mill paid better, it was the support system there. But Eileen quickly chased everyone off. </p><p>Severus ran away to live with Lucius the summer of fifth year. Tobias tried to get the police to track him down, thinking a boy like him was ripe for trouble. Lily saw it on the news and fretted. When she found out he’d gone to the Malfoys, she was furious.</p><p>Eileen was just annoyed Tobias was making such a fuss. Who cared? He was resourceful, and a wizard besides. The Ministry would track him down if he used magic, he’d be fine.</p><p>Tobias would look at his son and his quick mind and tongue and grow angry: that could’ve been me.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy killed them in 1978, when Severus was trying to get out of getting the Mark.<br/><br/>Lily assumed he did it, and reported it to the Ministry.</p><p>Severus had the shit beaten out of him by the aurors trying to get a confession–three rounds of Crucio, too. He had a rock-solid alibi; working late at Slug &amp; Jigger’s and then blowing off steam with Mulciber &amp; Avery at a club down Knockturn Alley. But a Slytherin alibi meant little in those days, and everyone who had seen him were Slytherins.<br/><br/>Lucius Malfoy was the one who bailed him out, as always. Severus took the Mark as soon as he could stand, and always thought it funny in a sick sort of way, what happened to wand-happy Alice Longbottom. Looks like she couldn’t take what she dealt.<br/><br/>He was grateful that Lucius had made sure his parents died quick deaths. There was a lot of blood, but they exsanguinated quickly.<br/><br/>If it had been up to him, there would have been loose limbs too. But, luckily, it hadn’t been up to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lily's Last Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finds Lily's last letters, and tries to deliver them. Snape is not amused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s sitting in his office, grading his NEWT class’s papers. The way the curse is progressing, Dumbledore has seven more months to live, if they’re luck, if Draco doesn’t get to him first. The dip and stroke of the quill is rhythmic, calming, Ms. Chang’s paper is well-argued as always. Last year, she learned to bury her sorrows in academia, a lesson hard-won but infinitely valuable. He should know. But the patents, those results of anxious nights up, jittery pulses, bad dreams–he has reworked enough calming potions and basic medicinal salves and painkillers to buy him a solemn little house in Dorset, by the sea, and he will retire there, if he gets out of it alive.<br/><br/>He gives Ms. Chang an EE and begins listing out sources that would counter her argument on the use of valerian to medicate addictive to Cheering Charms, but pauses. Should he cite one of his own papers? Perhaps it would be too personal. As he’s deliberating, quill carefully weighed on the silver inkwell–minimalist, elegant, a gift from Lucius–a timid knock hits the door, then a braver one. He raises an eyebrow: who could it be this time? Brown, come to bicker about peppermint allergies, or Tracy Davis, to hand in her rewritten work? Parkinson had set in on fire, in a fit of pettiness, and possibly a hate crime, but he is not in a position to do anything about it but give her an extension and wait.<br/><br/>He sets aside Ms. Chang’s paper and puts his quill in its stand. “Enter,” he intones, folding his hands. Sometimes he likes his job. He wishes he could have been an actor instead. This spying, that gives him enough experience, right?<br/><br/>It’s Harry Potter. He scowls immediately, starting to rise, to order him out, to throw out his arm as if that would cast a forcefield and cast him from this room, but the boy stammers, “P-p-prof-<em>professor</em> Snape, I came here to apologize! And to deliver some old letters–Bill Weasley went by my vault to pick up some gold for me, but saw these, they were addressed to you–”<br/><br/>Suddenly the room feels askew, Severus is standing, he fixes his face into a sneer and forces himself back into his role, “Potter, <em>get out of my office</em>, your <em>remedial</em> classes are done–”</p><p>“They’re from my mother. Um. I read them, did you–”</p><p>“Get the fuck out.”</p><p>He gets, but leaves the letters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>